


Pancakes

by RemyWrites



Series: Pride 2019 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual, Gay, M/M, Pride, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyWrites/pseuds/RemyWrites
Summary: Patton makes pancakes, then prepares for a day of puns





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the drabble for June 2. I didn't finish writing it until today, because try as I might, I suck at puns. But thanks to my friends I have some for you. I think they totally aced it.

Patton rolled over, coming face to face with his boyfriend. “Morning Virgil,” he giggled. Patton pecked a small kiss to his nose. “Glad to see you made it home safe,” Virgil had to work the night shift at the diner last night, and hadn’t gotten off until after Patton was asleep. Virgil smiled softly with a small yawn. “You want some breakfast?” Patton sat up. “I can make some pancakes.”

Virgil nodded eagerly. “I  _ adore _ your pancakes, Pat. Almost as much as I adore you.” Virgil poked his boyfriend’s nose. Patton giggled as he went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He came back with a tray full of multicolored pancakes. On Virgil’s plate were several rainbow colored pancakes, and Patton had one with black, grey, white, and purple stripes. Virgil practically melted when he tasted his. “Mmmm Pat, these are  _ great _ .”

“Guess you could say I...aced it!” Patton held up his asexual flag pancake in front of his face.

Virgil laughed. “Want to watch a movie?” he reached around Patton to grab the remote.

“Disney?” Patton practically bounced up and down as Virgil nodded. 

When Cinderella started, and Snow White had ended, Patton had finished his pancakes and was practically curled up in Virgil’s arms. “I don’t know how but you always manage to make the day better just by hugging me,” Virgil smiled, kissing Patton’s nose. 

“It’s a piece of cake,” Patton grinned. “All I have to do is be myself and you get all giggly!”

Virgil’s feigned a look of offense. “I do  _ not _ get giggly! I don’t giggle!”

“Let’s ace-ess the situation. If I do this,” Patton poked Virgil’s nose. “And then I do this,” He gave a huge grin that usually only children could pull off. Virgil grinned. “And then I do this,” Patton started tickling Virgil’s sides, the place he knew his boyfriend was ticklish. Virgil burst into a fit of giggles and shrieks. “There, now I’ve proven you wrong. Giggly Vee,” he grinned. “I love you Virgil.”

“I love you too,” the taller of the two practically squeaked as his face turned bright red. Patton giggled and snuggled into Virgil’s side again. 

“What do you want to do the rest of today, Giggly Vee?”

Virgil shrugged. “We could go for a walk around the lake?” Patton nodded and kissed Virgil’s cheek before crawling out of bed to get dressed. He pulled on the black and purple patchwork jacket Virgil had made for himself. “Hey Virge?”

“Yeah love?” Virgil looked over.

“It looks like you’ve got an ace up your sleeve.” within moments both of them were laughing from Patton’s puns, the happiness they had with each other, and the fact that they were both tickling each other.


End file.
